<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SHINee is different by HeadphoneActor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451596">SHINee is different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor'>HeadphoneActor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Mentioned SHINee Ensemble, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance doesn't like kpop but Shinee is different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SHINee is different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look, Lance doesn't like kpop, it's just not his style. Veronica had earnestly tried to capture his attention with it and, yeah, the dancing was cool but all in all, not his thing.</p><p>But, theres always exceptions, his exception was SHINee. They were good, super amazing, he doubted anyone could actually dislike their songs. He wasn't a kpop fan, he didn't "stan" but, he definitely appreciated some quality music and if the dudes making it happened to be "kpop stars" well, it's not like he's a kpop fan. </p><p>And yeah, Lucifer didn't age like fine wine, but it was still a hella fun song to dance to, he didn't mean to learn the dance moves, but, the dance was really fun and hey, it was something to do on a Saturday evening. </p><p>He definitely wasn't embarrassed by liking their music, it was just music after all, but yeah, it did make him flush when Pidge started making fun of kpop. He wasn't a fan but, y'know, it was rude, and it wasn't like all kpop was like that, SHINee are kpop too and they are definitely one of his favourite musicians. </p><p>Okay, maybe he wasn't a kpop fan but it was hard to deny he was a SHINee fan, but, he had just came to the conclusion that SHINee are just not as kpoppy as other kpop groups. With that thought he went along his day.</p><p>It was surprising to find that Shiro liked SHINee, it made him feel a little better, he had been humming Tell Me What To Do before Shiro had slided next to him and started whispering the lyrics into his ear. It was...uncomfortable admitted. Shiro didn't just like SHINee though, he apparently loved other groups like Red Velvet and F(x) which...made Shiro a kpop fan? That was a weird realisation. After Shiro had discovered he liked SHINee he would blast it around the castle which was embarrassing.</p><p>Allura, Coran and Hunk genuinely enjoyed the music to his surprise, Hunk even asked if Shiro could play more music around the castle and Lance even taught him the dance to Sherlock, secretly, of course. Pidge and Keith weren't into it, which, ridiculous, have you heard SHINee? Legends. They would complain at Shiro, to eachother, to Allura and Coran, it was quite funny that one time Shiro just yelled over their complaints by screaming the words to Russian Roulette, he wasn't a fan of Red Velvet but he appreciated their existence for that experience. </p><p>Pidge had started to like kpop, well, Red Velvet, which, yeah, they were alright, he was kind of annoyed she wasn't a fan of SHINee but at least she wasn't complaining every time Shiro played music. Seeing everyone ignore Keith when he complained was refreshing and fun. He had taught Allura all the SHINee dances he knew and now Allura, him and Hunk would spend some evenings dancing, it was fun, new and made him happy. Shiro had started playing another group called Winner who Lance could kind of vibe with.</p><p>It was a little scary how fast everyone in the castle turned around, kpop playing became the norm and everyone knew at least one SHINee dance now. Lance wasn't a kpop fan, sure he was a Shawol and had a deep appreciation for Winner and definitely saw the hype around Red Velvet and F(x). But, he wasn't a kpop fan. And if you saw him trying to dance along to Into The New World, mind your own business.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why I wrote this, but its here, it exists, Lance is a Shawol &amp; Inner Circle now I guess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>